Tantrum (TF2017)
Tantrum from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Tantrum is loads of fun. He's all violence and no patience. Give him a can of Kremzeek™ energy drink with the tab pulled off, and he'll quickly devolve through frustration to crazed screaming to smashing the recalcitrant can to a splattered soup of oily drink and metal shavings. Such outbursts are common, and they usually end with a pile of smoking rubble, and Tantrum in the middle, with a happy, smiling face, the calmest and coolest of Decepticons, for a very short while, until next time the fit takes him. The Decepticon command, in their infinite wisdom, have augmented the sword fighting, electrostatic-discharging, and fuel-carrying abilities of this walking Internet with a catalytic carbine rifle. This can be good for a lot of laughs when it converts the metal in a target to enjoyably dangerous isotopes for Mixmaster to play with. Tantrum and his fellow Predacons can combine to form Predaking. History Main Timeline Arc 2 As Megatron's paranoia reached its peak, Soundwave suggested that they enlist the help of the Predacons to flush out Optimus Prime, allowing Megatron to finally defeat him. However, Shockwave called them from Cybertron, and gave Razorclaw secret orders to turn on Megatron at a crucial moment. The Predacons successfully hunted down Optimus, |Prey| and when Megatron arrived, as Shockwave ordered, they turned on him. Tantrum and Headstrong tackled down Megatron together, allowing Divebomb to swoop in and snatch away the Decepticon leader's fusion cannon. With their target disarmed, the Predacons then fled the scene to allow Prime to finish off his adversary. After learning of Shockwave and the Predacons' betrayal, Megatron summoned a space bridge to Cybertron to escape, but Prime flung them both through the bridge before it had fully materialized. |...The Harder They Die| Fortunately for Tantrum and the other Predacons, Megatron lost his memory of this incident when Straxus attempted to take over his body. The Predacons were coincidentally sent to Cybertron by Shockwave just as Optimus and Megatron were warped back to Earth, allowing the whole matter to be easily swept under the rug. |Resurrection| Contacting Razorclaw on Cybertron, Shockwave hired the Predacons to kill Megatron again, this time disguised as Autobots. Although Tantrum and the others managed to damage the Decepticon leader, he was too strong for them so Razorclaw gave the order to unite into Predaking. Even in this combined form, Megatron humiliated and bested them. |Gone but Not Forgotten| Arc 3 Later, after Divebomb complained about being bored on Earth, the Predacons destroyed a human circus for kicks, where Divebomb was attacked by the Dinobot Swoop. Tantrum and company took it in turns to beat up on Swoop until his Dinobot comrades showed up to rescue him, whereupon Tantrum began battling Slag. Ultimately the fight ended in a no score draw when Swoop persuaded Grimlock to call off his attack. |Grudge Match| The Predacons were present with Shockwave's honor guard to defend their leader when Galvatron stormed the Decepticon base. Shockwave had ordered an attack on Galvatron when he saw the super-Decepticon from the future approaching, but his soldiers failed. Worse for Shockwave, Galvatron declared his intent to come in peace, but because of Shockwave's first strike, the Decepticons had made a powerful enemy that day. Tantrum and the others were not happy with Shockwave after that...just as Galvatron planned. |Enemy Action| The Predacons fell under the command of Ratbat and with Grimlock's Autobots off Earth, they were pressed into service raiding liquid oxygen from a chemical storage facility near Huntsville, Alabama. In response, the human organisation Triple-I apparently executed the captive Throttlebots. Ratbat and the Predacons raided Triple-I's Oregon headquarters to investigate the execution but when it was discovered that the Autobots' brain modules had been removed, Ratbat sent Tantrum and the other hunters to track their scent. First they tracked the Throttlebots to Sparkplug Witwicky's garage, but when the mechanic refused to co-operate they tore the building down around him. They caught up with the Throttlebots (their brain modules ensconced inside toy cars) at a shopping mall and attempted to destroy the pint-sized Autobots, with Tantrum tearing through a bookshop in his pursuit. However, this was less than successful and all the Throttlebots escaped. |Toy Soldiers| Still, Ratbat successfully captured Buster Witwicky, and so ordered the Predacons to withdraw. |The Desert Island of Space| antrum next participated in a daring attack against the Autobots on the Earth's moon. The Decepticons struck a devastating first blow, the Decepticon combiners eventually taking on the Autobot combiners, but were ultimately driven back when Blaster and Grimlock, then squabbling over leadership of the Autobots, managed to momentarily put aside their differences and rallied the Autobot forces together. |Totaled| Relocated to the Arctic, Tantrum was among the Decepticons who rushed to defend themselves from an apparently hostile ship before it was revealed that the ship also contained Decepticons. When negotiations between Ratbat and Scorponok turned nasty, Tantrum and the Predacons prevented the Headmaster from leaving, triggering an all-out battle between the two Decepticon forces. |Cold War| Future Timelines Target: 2005 This Tantrum is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 3 Tantrum was part of the Decepticon army under Soundwave's command in 2007, when they planned an all-out assault on the Autobot base on Cybertron. Unfortunately, the Quintessons who tipped them off about the opportunity had been setting a trap, and the Decepticons were ambushed by Allicon warriors. Tantrum and the other ground troops bailed out of Astrotrain in mid-air. Tantrum was last seen fighting alongside his fellow Predacons, but his final fate in the battle is unknown. |Space Pirates| Trivia *Dee Bradley Baker voices Tantrum. Changes *Among the Predacons, only Razorclaw & Rampage appeared in Enemy Action! *Divebomb, Fireflight, the Protectobots, Rampage, the Seacons, and Strafe didn't appear in Totaled! **On a related note: Bruticus, Computron, Defensor, Devastator, Menasor, Piranacon, Predaking, and Superion never formed in Totaled! *Among the Predacons: only Razorclaw & Rampage appeared in Space Pirates! *Because of the semi-climatic battle of Dark Star! and its ramifications, Tantrum is not torn in half by Scorponok in Cold War!'s episode adaptation. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Predacons Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons